kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Can Lift More Weight With Their Genitals?
''Who Can Lift More Weight with Their Genitals? ''is the sixth episode of the third season. Kenny and Spenny must engage in Qigong, or more simply, lifting weights with their genitals. The person who can lift more is declared the winner. The Competition Spenny is depressed about the nature of the competition and is indifferent to Kenny's antics. After they figure out how to use the harnesses (which are fastened above both the penis and testicles), the guys go into their own rooms to figure out proper techniques, strategies and to test themselves. Spenny's harness is too big to fit around his genitals, and must improvise with rope. He cannot lift a small weight without feeling intense pain, while Kenny has no problems lifting a miniature disco ball and a full sack of apples. Spenny makes no progress with the weight, throwing fits when he can't get it off the ground and when his testicles recede inside his pelvis. He goes downstairs to find the source of screams, which turn out to be from Kenny, who is on a step ladder and lifting half a dozen bricks with his genitals. Spenny, in utter disbelief, returns upstairs, and Kenny quietly reveals to the camera that the bricks are fake. Spenny is laying on his bed, mending his injured penis and lamenting the current situation, stating he hoped to use the show to teach children to stay away from people like Kenny, but has an epiphany and realizes that Kenny is the more popular of the two within the show's fanbase. He packs his belongings and tells Kenny he plans to leave, telling the crew to shut the cameras off. Kenny, thinking Spenny is playing mind games, but Spenny reassures him that he is genuinely quitting the show. Kenny tries to prevent him to leave, but Spenny, in the midst of a nervous breakdown, is adamant and leaves the house without his crew. Kenny is unsure of what to do next, stating that Spenny is not easily replaced. He decides to hold auditions, the first of the applicants being the hyperactive Zanta a shirtless man in a Santa hat, who is only interested in growling at the camera and doing push-ups around the house, so Kenny has the crew fire him. The next applicant is Bobby, who is a mutual friend of Kenny and Spenny's, who is willing to take all of Kenny's abuse to be on the show. After hours of delivering abuse to Bobby, Kenny decides to fire him, stating that while Bobby is fun to abuse, Spenny has pride and is thus more fulfilling to annoy. The third applicant is a large woman in a wheelchair. She has the most personality of all the applicants so far, but Kenny dislikes having her around. The fourth and final applicant is a small Russian street performer, who isn't fluent in English, so Kenny has him play melancholic music on his guitar until Kenny gets bored of him and kicks him out. A week later, Spenny makes contact with Kenny and asks him to visit him in his camper van. Spenny realizes he's made a mistake in quitting the show, having reneged on his contract with the show's broadcaster, and fears legal repercussions. As an apology for having left, Spenny officially forfeits the competition, and the guys return home for Spenny's humiliation.